Hetalia X Reader: Choranae's Love
by gamergirlexp
Summary: Part two of the story called "Sumomo's Potion" from the point of view of Choranae, the country with the best baking skills in the world. What happens when England uses Kululu's love potion to make his own version? Trouble, that's for sure! What does Choranae have to do with his plan, and how will this affect Bellesym?
1. Chapter 1

_Edit: I'd like to inform people that this is actually part two, and part one of this entire story is called "Sumomo's Potion"._

*Ding*

"The brownies are done!" you yelled from your kitchen a you took out the double chocolate brownies with white chocolate chips and a caramel swirl.

You were the country of Choranae, the best baker, in the world. Your pastries were famous worldwide. North to South, and East to West, you were famous for your sweets.

"Oh, thank you!" a little black and white, tadpole alien ran into the kitchen. "My friends and I will love them! They look super delicious!"

Of course, your sweets aren't just for humans. "Thank you Tamama. I'm happy you like my brownies."

You packaged them before giving them to Tamama. "Here you go. Tell Miss Momoka that I said hi!"

"I will, thanks!" he smiled cutely before running outside and hopping into a Nishizawa Peach Group Helicopter.

You giggled at the cuteness before getting started on another project.

"I need to make a wedding cake." you thought. "Bellesym and Germany ordered... a chocolate cake with... white frosting aaaand...um... the decoration on top."

Ingredients were still left out from making brownies, so all you needed to grab was a few bowls and a few pans. You started baking the cake when the doorbell rang.

"Hello." you answered the door.

"Hey, Choranae, I need to warn you about stuff." It was America, grinning and super bubbly as always.

You stepped aside. "Come in."

He followed you to the kitchen.

"So whatcha gotta warn me about?" you asked as you continued baking.

"Well, you know that England had tricked me and the other Allies into raping Bellesym for decades, and turned Bellesym into his sex slave." he started.

"Yeah..." you started mixing a batter. "I'm actually making Bellesym and Germany's wedding cake."

"Y-yeah... well, England escaped... so, me and the other Allies have been warning people. If you see him give the hero a call." he smiled. "I also came over to see if you made some more hero cookies."

You giggled and pointed to a cookie jar next to the oven. "There should be a few more left."

"Cool! Thanks." he grabbed out a cookie shaped like Superman's symbol.

"Watch out." you opened the oven door and put in the three cake moulds.

He backed away for a moment, until you closed the door. You smiled, wiped some sweat from your forehead, and grabbed a cookie.

"Thanks for the warning. I have to start working on the frosting now, though, so if you want, you can take a few cookies with you." you offered before you started making the frosting.

"Oh, um, thanks. I'll see you later. Watch out for England, he might steal your cookies!" you both laughed before he walked out with a little bag of the hero cookies.

"Almost finished." you thought just before taking the cakes out of the oven. "Now to stack them and add the frosting."

Just before you could grab the bowl of homemade frosting, a hand came over your mouth. You tried to get away but another arm went around your front, trapping your arms to your sides.

"Don't scream." you heard behind you in a British accent. "I'm not going to hurt you."

You stopped struggling. He removed his hand from your mouth.

"Wh-what do you want f-from me?" you stammered nervously.

"I just want to talk. Do not tell anyone I'm here, though, or you'll regret it." he squeezed you harder. "Got that?"

"Y-yes." you nodded your head.

He released you from his grip. "I want to use your sweets."

"F-for what?"

"I'll show you later."

"Y-you're not going to r-rape me a-are you?"

"No, you're too delicate right now. Later on, maybe." his face darkened as he pulled you in.

"L-l-later?" you were scared out of your mind.

He smirked. "Maybe, but before that..." he sprayed your face with a perfume-like bottle. "...I'll make you loyal."

Almost immediately, England started looking very... hot. You froze in shock at the thought.

"You think I'm sexy, right?" he pulled you into a kiss. "Well, you're the cutest person that I've ever seen."

You blushed madly.

"When are Bellesym and Germany coming to pick up their cake?" he whispered into your ear.

"Uh...um... a... a few hours from now..." you voiced back.

He smirked and gave you a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks, love."

He took out a small, orange spray bottle and sprayed the cake.

"Put the frosting on nicely and I'll give to a special surprise."

You were lost in his beautiful emerald eyes as you frosted the cake and added a decoration on top. You also added some fancily cut fruits for added deliciousness.

"Very nice, love." he grabbed your hand. "We've got a while left, so how about I give you your surprise." he led you to the living room and laid you on the couch. "Your surprise is a love filled afternoon. I've been so stressed lately." he took off his clothing to reveal his already erected member. "I had to alter a very complex potion." he pulled of your clothes. "And I've been on the run for a while now, so I would like to relax for a bit." he gave you a deep, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

You pulled him close as his hands roamed your body. He kissed you down your neck and chest, down to your waist. His hot body rubbing against yours. He licked your opening before sticking his tongue in making you moan of ecstacy. He was so skilled in how he pleasured you, finding your special bundle of nerves right away. Warmth welled up inside of you before you came, releasing onto his tongue. He smirked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"My turn, love." he said as he put his hot member in your face. "Suck it."

Still a bit dazed, you took as much into your mouth as you could. What you couldn't fit, you played with with your hands. His face became flushed as he put his hands on the armrest behind your head and started thrusting into your mouth. You sucked harder, making him swear under his breath. As he arched his back, he came, making you swallow it all.

"Now for my favorite part." he smirked lustfully as he positioned himself over you.

Before he could start, your phone rang.

He sighed. "Answer it, but remember, don't say a word of me being here."

You nodded, sat up, and took a deep breath before answering your phone. "Hi, Choranae here."

After a few okays, you hung up the phone. "Bellesym and Germany were pressed on time so they're coming to see their cake earlier. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, even better." He started getting dressed and gave you your clothes. "Grab a few already made cookies and bring them here."

"Okay." you put your clothes back on and ran to your kitchen.

You grabbed a few cookies out of your cookie jar and set them up in a beautiful pattern on a fancy plate.

"Perfect." said England.

He took out a small purple spray bottle and sprayed the cookies with it thoroughly, before setting them on her coffee table.

"And before I forget." he sprayed the room with a sweet smelling air freshener. "To hide our little encounter."

The doorbell rang.

"Okay, love, when they come in, show them the cake and offer them the cookies, but do not eat one yourself." whispered England.

You went to answer the door while England quickly, but silently, hid upstairs.

"Hi, come in." you stepped aside as Bellesym and Germany greeted you and walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm good." answered Bellesym.

"Pretty good." replied Germany. "But I'm still on guard for if that stupid ass England ever dares to show his face again..."

"Don't worry honey, we'll find him and kick his ass after the wedding. For now, I just want to enjoy the fact that I can finally see you again." Bellesym gave him a sweet kiss.

He blushed as you led them to the kitchen. They gasped and stared at the cake once they saw it.

"It's sooo beautiful! I love it!" exclaimed Bellesym.

"Ja, It's very pretty." he put his arm around Bellesym. "Almost as pretty as you."

"Would you like some cookies?" you offered as you led them to the living room.

"Sure." they both said before grabbing a cookie each.

While they enjoyed a few cookies, you heard England whispering your name. You said that you were going to check on something and headed to the stairs.

"Yes, my cutie-pie." you whispered to him.

"I need you to bring up a... bad subject with them. Something that they might disagree on." he voiced back. "I'll give you an even more wonderful surprise if you succeed."

You blushed furiously and nodded. Once you walked back out into the living room, you sat on a couch next to the love seat that Bellesym and Germany were sitting on.

"Hey, I know that this is... well, a not so great question to ask, but... I was kind of wondering... do you think that England was trying to get you because he actually liked you or something? Or at least thought you were hot, because then it's sort of like a stalker type of compliment."

They froze.

"Well, I guess that would be a sort of creepily-nice thing." responded Bellesym.

"What?" exclaimed Germany. "But he did so many bad things to you. How could you even think that?"

"Because. It's not like he actually put a gun to my head or even tried to hurt me, he just wanted me. Plus, he could've probably just got his own love potion if he wanted someone else."

"He's a rapist maniac. It was probably just easier for him to use you."

She glared at him. "So I'm not sexy enough to be wanted by a, and I quote, 'rapist maniac'?"

They remembered where they were and quickly said their byes and left before fighting again. England walked down to the living room.

"That went better than expected. Thank you, love." he cupped his hand on your cheek making your face flush. "Would you like it nice and sweet, or hot and sexy?"

"H-hot, please." you voiced back.

He smirked. "I'm beginning to like you even more."

He pulled you upstairs and threw you onto your bed.

"You are so damn cute, so damn sexy... I want to fuck you raw!" England pounced on you like a wildcat.

Faster than lightning, he tore off your clothes, and then his own. His hand wnt to the back of your head hold your lips against his in a rough kiss. Unknowing of what to do, you wrapped your arms around him. He moaned into the kiss before backing off and sliding his hard member into you. You flinched from the pain while tears formed in your eyes.

"Oh god, you are so tight." he whispered into your ear.

Your hands clenched around the blanket under you as the pain surged through your body. After a moment, he started moving again, thrusting slowly and steadily at first, but speeding up very quickly. Pain was replaced by pleasure almost as soon as it came. The bed started creaking back and forth while he pounded you into your sweet smelling bed. He grabbed your waist and slammed it against his as sweet pleasure flooded through you. Warmth welled within you until you came, clenching around him. Screaming your name, he came while pumping a few more times. He, then, pulled out and laid next to you.

"Oh my god... That was the best I've ever had..." he had an expression of pure bliss.

You laid your head on his chest. "I love you."

He smirked and put his arm around you. "I know, I know."

_Thankies for reading! :3_

_Reminder: this story is part two of "Sumomo's Potion"_

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Lolz, yes. England is a giant butt. :3_

_Guest: O.O settle down... I am continuing until the story is over, or until it is a threat to my health. Lolz. Though I would so do that same review for a story I like. :D_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

The two of you awoke the next morning, cuddling together. Your doorbell was ringing. You quickly jumped out of bed and threw on a super soft robe before running downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" it was America, cheery as always. "Wanna do something fun today?"

You yawned. "Um... no, sorry, I have a lot of orders to fill today. Maybe some other time."

"Oh..." he scratched the back of head. "Well, if you need any help, you can ask the hero."

"Thanks." you smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good luck with the orders, and see ya later."

You waved as he ran off to his truck. After you shut the door, England sneak attacked you with a kiss, and pulled you into a hug.

"Good morning my sweet cutie." he voiced seductively.

"G-good morning." your face was flushed. "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

He cupped a hand on your cheek. "Sure, love." his lips came onto yours in a sweet sensation.

You almost fainted when he released you.

After you finished making a few breakfast pastries, England took a few and ate one.

"You truly are the best baker in the world." he smiled at you before eating another.

"W-would you like to do something today?" you asked him warily.

He smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Um, we could go to the park down the street, or see a movie." your fingers wrapped around each other as you looked at the floor with a slight blush on your cheeks.

England chuckled and put a hand on your shoulder. "I can't do those things with you. The moment I step outside, I'm dead."

"Th-then, would you like to help me make some of my orders today?"

His eyes widened. "What if I ruin your damn orders." he looked away. "Apparently, I'm the worst cook in the world."

"I'll... I'll teach you how to bake..." you looked him in the eyes.

He blushed a bit. "Okay, love, when do you want to start?"

You started by showing him a few essentials, such as a bowl, whisk, and pan, and some basic foods such as eggs, milk, and sugar. After a few hours, he was successfully able to make a batch of cookies that didn't make you puke... almost.

"I-I think w-we should stop f-for now..." you stammered after puking once more.

He looked at his last batch, glaring with anger. "...I need to relieve some stress..."

He grabbed your arm and pulled you out to the living room where he practically yanked you onto the couch. You squeaked as he tore off your clothes and pounced onto you.

"You're lucky that you smell like puke, or I'd make you orgasm until you died." he whispered harshly into your ear.

After taking off his clothing, he sat at the end off the couch, and stuck a finger into your opening. He skillfully slid it in and out of you, pleasuring you to the fullest extent. Adding another finger, and then another, the ecstacy overflowed as fast as lightning and you came. His eyes locked onto yours while he licked his fingers.

Still dazed, you could feel him lift your leg, and place it on his shoulder before slipping his hot length into you. He immediately sped up, slamming into you. Your mind was barely gripping reality as he pounded you faster.

"Ah, oh Arthur!" you moaned while you came.

Sweat beaded down his hot skin. Close to his limit, he grabbed your waist and slammed it against his. After a few more thrusts, he arched his back and came.

"OH GOD YES!" he exclaimed before pulling out.

After a few moments, he asked, "So, how about we leave the baking to you?"

You nodded.

"And, I guess if we're careful, I can put up an illusion and go somewhere with you."

You smiled at him.

The next day, England agreed to go with you.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled from upstairs.

Moments later he ran down the steps and smiled at you as you gaped. He looked looked exactly like America.

"Is there any way to tell that I'm not him?" he asked as he checked his jacket.

"Your voice and speech patterns."

He took out a bag and put a little candy into his mouth. After a moment he spoke again.

"Dude, is this awesome or what?" he sounded just like America.

You blushed and grabbed his arm. "Please take me to the park."

He led you to the door while saying, "God, you act so much like a little kid sometimes, It makes me want to move on to someone else."

You looked at the ground sadly. After an hour at the park, you both sat on the swings.

"Mr. England, you're not really a sex maniac are you?" you asked warily.

He stopped swinging and looked you in the eyes. "Maybe, did you call me Mr. England because I said you act like a kid?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I probably am. I don't know why, or how, but I probably did this to myself." he sighed.

"Hey!"

You both looked up to see America, glaring at England.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Well, If you don't like the story, then you don't have to read it. If it's getting boring, then I'm sorry. I'm currently writing fives stories, three websites, and having a lot of family pressure. I'm actually a lil surprised I haven't died yet... Also, If you think I'm a perv for writing this stuff, then, wouldn't it make you one for reading it? I don't really think I'm much of a perv, just a girl who has no friend and has had to suffer through the same health class twice because I switched schools. *shudders*  
_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing! :3  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell?" exclaimed America. "Choranae, what's going on here?"

You were frozen with shock. England stood up and walked to him.

"Hello." he said very calmly. "I am a duplicate robot version of you made by Japan. I am a dating bot."

"A-a... dating bot?" America blushed immensely.

"Mhm." England nodded.

America glanced at you. "Sh-she likes me?"

"Yes, very much."

America almost fell from shock. He, then, ran to you.

"W-w-would you like to go out with m-me?" he asked you happily.

"Y...Yes!" in your mind, you were jumping for joy.

He grinned happily. "S-so, this weekend?"

You nodded with excitement. After America ran off, overjoyed, England sat on the swing next to you again.

"I guess it's true, you do love him." he chuckled before saying under his breath, "All according to plan."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Later on, once you were both home, he came downstairs while you were laying on the couch.

England was wearing nothing but whipped cream and cherries. He waved his hand over you and mumbled a spell. A flash of light appeared. Once you opened youreyes, you saw that your clothes were gone, replaced by a dab of whipped cream with a few cherries, and you were on a big, heart shaped bed.

"If you're wondering, you're at my house." he glared at you seductively, his darkened eyes looking you over. "And I want you so much right now."

He climbed onto you and licked the whipped cream off of your boobs. His tongue flicked at your nipple, earning a few moans. He took the cherries off your boobs and ate them, twisting the stems into knots.

"You think you're the only one?" you whispered to him, before flipping him onto his back and taking his cream covered member into your mouth.

Careful of the cherry on his tip, you only took the first inch or two before eating the cherry and removing your mouth to reveal a twisted cherry stem.

"Oooh... dear god, please continue..." his face was completely blushed.

You took his length into your mouth, licking as much of the cream off as you could. He was in a euphoric daze as you lapped up the cream and sucked harder.

"Fuck yes... yes! oh fuck yeeees!" he yelled in ecstacy.

You held hs waist down and bobbed your head while he tried to thrust into your mouth. He grasped the sheets underneath him as he came closer to his limit. Before he was pushed over the limit, you withdrew you mouth and licked the remaining cream off of his balls. Screaming in pleasure, he came, spraying all over him, you, and the bed.

He panted for a few moments before whispering, "One more patch of cream before we can start the main attraction."

Holdng you down, he licked off the cream between your thighs. After the cream was gone, he stuck his tongue into your opening and skillfully found your special spot. He pressed his tongue on it, hard, and licked all around it. You moaned his name as he continued teasing that spot.

Suddenly, you came. You were still dazed from the pleasure as he positioned himself over you.

"I want to hear you scream my name." he whispered as he licked your ear. "For you to need me." He bit your ear.

He thrusted into you. His face shown pure bliss as he pumped faster. You wrapped your arms around his neck, thrusting your waist against his.

"Ah, Arthur!" you exclaimed. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

He quickly obliged, pounding you into the bed. Warmth was building up inside of you and your mind was becoming very clouded. You wrapped your legs around him, taking every thrust, until you came. He continued getting faster, sweat beading down him, until he came. After pumping a few more times, he pulled out and laid next to you.

While panting, he said, "God...I love you... so much."

He pulled the covers over both of you.

Later on, you awoke to the sound of a doorbell. You fell out of bed and peeked through the bedroom door. Down the hall, you could see Bellesym walk in the front door. You froze once you saw her face.

"I'm sorry to hear about the break up." said England, faking sadness. "I figured you two wouldn't be together long, Germany doesn't love you like I do."

"Y...yeah... I just figured that since I can't go more than a day without sex, because of what happened... for decades... that you probably would be a good person to go to." she cried a bit as she talked.

"Yeah. I'll make you feel very good." he licked his lips.

Anger began to bubble within you. Thoughts flew through your mind.

"She's going to steal away my England." a dark aura engulfed you. "He's mine. Not hers, mine!"

You found a pink, sleeveless dress, and put it on before walking out of the room. Your bare feet patted against the floor as you headed for the living room. Bellesym was laying on the couch, while England pounded her senseless. Moments laters, he came and pulled out of her. Before he could lay down, you pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Oh, love, your up." he pulled you into a deep kiss. "How about a threeway?"

Bellesym quickly sat up. "Wait a minute! If you're with Choranae, then... you did something to some sweets we had... didn't you?"

"You learn quickly." his eyes darkened. "That's a skill you are going to regret having."

He mumbled a spell and you and Bellesym both appeared, naked, and tied to the heart shaped bed.

"Let me go!" screamed Bellesym.

"Let you go? You don't care about poor lil Choranae?" England teased.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Unknowing of what to do, you stayed silent.

"I gave her a little dose of a love potion I've been working on." he pulled out a little spray bottle. "But don't worry, I won't give you any. I love your sexy defiance."

He walked to a box next to the bed, and pulled out a vibrating dildo. It was unbelievably big and yellow.

"Remember this?" he smirked lustfully.

Bellesym's eyes widened. "N-n-noooooo!"

"Yeees." he climbed onto the end of the bed and slid it into your opening. "And now for yours."

Bellesym sighed in relief until she saw the other one. It was even bigger. England slid it into her and turned it on as high as it could go. He, then, turned yours on as high as it could go. You melted ino the vibrations, moaning and loving it, while Bellesym kept screaming for him to take it out, even though she was obviously enjoying it. He tied a gag around Bellesym's mouth, before releasing you and pulling the dildo out.

"I need you to help me with this part of the plan." he gave you a peck on the lips.

Still dazed, you nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"I need you to make a large amount of cookies, enough for the entire world, every country. Can you do that, love?"

You nodded your head.

"And don't worry, Bellesym is getting my attention now, but if you do this tak for me, then you'll get me more than she ever had." his hand cupped your cheek, making you blush.

You nodded once more and watched him walk out before starting the cookies. As you were baking, you could hear the screams of both pain and pleasure as England continued to torture her sexually.

Once you finished the thousands of cookies, you headed upstairs to see Bellesym, still tied to the bed, asleep and England holding her waist, also asleep. You tip toed to the bed and shook England a bit. His eyes flickered open, and he sat up.

"Ch...Choranae?..." he smiled, almost sweetly, and then shook is head as his smile turned into a smirk. "Did you finish the cookies?"

"Yes." you nodded. "Can you fuck me now?" you asked wearily.

"Later, we have to do a few more things." he got off of the bed and led you into the kitchen. "After I spray these cookies, we need to bag them and send them out."

After he sprayed the cookies with a special potion, you both baged the up and sent them out to the countries they were addressed to.

"Now?" you asked.

He pulled you into a hug. "Hell yes. I'm going to fuck you raw."

You blushed as his naked length rubbed against your leg. He grabbed your arm and led you to the bedroom. Bellesym was still asleep. England grabbed the dildo he had put into Bellesym before and slid it into her again. Once he turned it on, she awoke and started thrashing her limbs again. A gag was still tied around he mouth so she couldn't speak.

He pulled you onto him, on the bed, and held you in a deep kiss.

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Thanks, yeah... I'm better at Romantic meetings an romantic plots than the actual scenes. XD And, actually, The school I'm at right now, I've been at for a few years. I just can't help but feel homesick the entire time, though. lolz, at least I have a few new friends, I'm just as social as Canada, thats all, XD_

_Pastaaaaa: You know, I posted your username as a message to my aleks math teacher. XD Yeah, cliffhangers suck, but they keep the readers thinking. :3_

_Miki-chi23: Lolz, yesh, I luv sex- deviant England. *drools* also, yeah. I don't think Lacy was flaming, just not understanding completely. real flaming is what you see from every country muic video comment on youtube. XD I luv country music._

_Thankies for reading! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been helping my friend with her website on zombies. I had no idea that zombies were real until she came along. If you search up "Haitian zombie" you'll know what I'm talking about. If you wanna check out the website its zomclass. weebly. com without spaces._

_Have a nice weekend! Also: shout-out to my bro! Happy B-day!_


	5. Chapter 5

As you both kissed, one of his hands went to your boob, while the other went lower. Suddenly, there was a noise. Your cellphone was ringing.

"Bloody hell, you better answer it..." he growled before releasing you from his grip.

You got up and grabbed it off of the dresser. "It's the alarm I set to tell me when my date with America is."

England sighed, waked to you, and cupped your cheek. "I'll fuck you later, love"

You blushed as you nodded and started getting ready. Once you were dressed and ready to go, England teleported you to your house. You arrived just before your doorbell rang, and ran to answer it.

"Hey America!" you smiled happily. "How are you today?"

He blushed at how cute you looked and responded, "I'm good now that I'm with you. Are you ready to go?"

Your cheeks reddened a bit as you nodded. He led you to his truck and helped you in. As he drove, you were to nervous to know what to say. After a moment, he spoke up.

"You know, I've had a crush on you for a while now." you started blushing furiously. "Choranae... you are the cutest girl in existence."

You took a deep breath and suddenly, you couldn't take it. "I think love both you and England!" Your hands flew to your mouth too late.

The truck stopped. America was frozen, completely speechless and caught off guard.

"Wh-wha-wha?..." his head lowered and he frowned. "What?... Choranae... do you know where England is?..."

"What?" you were starting to get a little scared.

"Did he put a potion on you?" he growled through his teeth.

"A-Alfred... C-c-calm d-down..." you put your hand on his arm.

He blushed a bit and a tear fell from his cheek. Your eyes widened.

"Are you crying?..." you asked warily.

"I just... I don't want to lose you. Especially not to that ass." he pulled you into a hug. "I love you Choranae. I love you more than anyone and no love potion is going to stop that."

You smiled a bit. "I guess I probably do have a love potion on me, but it's not like the one that you said Bellesym had, it's different. England had sprayed it onto my face and it made him look... super cute, and super hot..." you drooled a bit. "and suuuuper awesome..."

America squeezed you harder. "I'll kill that little fucker!"

You just hugged him back and hoped for the best. Teardrops hit your back as you clung to him.

After a while of explaining, America drove as fast as he could to England's house. Once you both arrived, the house wasn't there.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed America.

You smiled and assured, "It's just invisible."

He sighed, grabbed your hand, and walked to where the front door would be. Feeling the door, he gripped the handle and pulled it open.

"This seems too... easy..." you whispered aloud.

He nodded and looked around a bit. Suddenly, Everything went black.

When you awoke, you were in a clear green bubble. America was cuddling next to you, still asleep.

"Wake up." you shook him. "America, wake up."

With a groan, his eyes fluttered open. "Ch...Choranae?..."

You smiled and hugged him. "I was so scared."

"Don't worry, as long as your okay, I'll be fine." he patted your hair a few times. "Now how do we get out of here?"

He put a hand onto the side of the bubble, then stuck his finger against it and circled it around one spot formed a shape alike to a magic circle. Within a moment, the bubble popped and you both fell onto the floor.

"Ow." you rubbed your head and sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he grinned and sweatdropped. "I learned that when I was little. England would leave for so long that I started raiding through some of his stuff."

You stood up and looked around. It was England's magic room. The stone walls and dim candles made it look very creepy and dark.

"I fucking hate this place." he grabbed your hand and started leading you to the door. "Let's go kick some ass."

He snuck through the hallways, keeping you at his side. After a minute, you both heard a noise.

"Aaah! Yeeees!" a girl screamed with pleasure.

You and America exchanged glances before heading towards the noise. The door to England's bedroom was open a bit. You both peeked in to see England and Hungary, getting it on hard.

"Oh yes, Arthur, yeeeees!" she exclaimed.

You quickly looked away and sat against the wall. America slumped down next to you.

"H-how did he get Hungary? Is someone else affected?" you whispered.

"I don't know... but we'll have to find out and get a cure or something." he voiced back.

That's when you realized it, "The cookies!"

You grabbed his hand and quickly, but quietly led him down the hall. You were heading for the door outside. Suddenly, somebody jumped in front of the door. Girls were lined up, blocking you both off from the other side. It was Taiwan, Liechtenstein, and Belarus, all naked.

"You cannot leave Master England's home, Miss Choranae." they stated simultaneously. "America may, though."

America was about to push them out of the way when you grabbed his arm and whispered, "They have black belts, and I don't want you to hurt my friends."

He sighed and backed off. You thought for a moment, and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"America, I need you to escape and warn people about the cookies that were sent out a while ago. They were in clear bags, with yellow ribbons." you hugged him. "Please..."

He nodded and hugged back.

"And tell Germany that Bellesym is here, and that they are both under the control of a potion that makes them fight."

He nodded once more. "Okay, and I'm going to make sure that you get out."

He gave you a long, smooth kiss before releasing you and leaving. Tears fell from his eyes as he stepped out of the door. Once it shut, your clothes vaporized off of your body.

"There are no clothes allowed in here." you heard from an all-to-familiar voice, behind you.

"England, let my friends go!" you yelled at him angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he waved his finger at you. "They're mine now. Plus, you still have to get your punishment for telling America and for trying to escape." he smirked. "Your punishment is to have sex with Russia."

Belarus twitched. Your eyes widened in terror once you had realized what he had said.

"How many countries are under your control?"

He chuckled. "Thanks to you and your delicious cookies, too many to count, already."

He snapped his fingers and you appeared in a room. There was a giant bed, a bathroom, and a door out that was locked. You were about to try picking the lock with a paper clip you found on a table next to the bed, when you heard a noise from the bathroom. Russia walked out and smiled once he saw you.

"Oh my god..." you thought after seeing his gigantic member. "England is trying to kill me."

"Master England sent you to me to be punished, da?" he stepped closer, his body looming over you.

"L-listen Russia, your under the control of a potion. You don't really want to do this." You tried to back away, but he picked you up and carried you to the bed.

"I don't care. As long as Master England is happy." he responded before laying next to you and giving you a deep kiss.

_Reviews:_

_SailorInferno108: Thanks. I don't have a full cast thing up yet, but the closest I have is my other story (part one of this) called Sumomo's Potion. It features all allies, some axis, and Romano.  
I am planning to do something like a full cast one later, though.  
_

_Lacy: I'm planning to do a sort of full cast thing later on after I've finished this. If you don't want to read this anymore, I'm also making another thing called Romantic meetings. Also: Haruhi Suzumiya is a good anime if you're still looking.  
_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

You tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He held you closely and forced his tongue into your mouth. Once his lips parted from yours, he pinned you under him and kissed your neck.

"Nnnggh!" you continued resisting. "Ru-Russia!"

He moaned as he kept kissing your neck. After a moment he stopped and, instead, started biting your ear. Your face flushed and you slowed to a stop, giving up resistance, and instead conserving energy. Noticing your lack of defiance, he sat up and positioned himself over you.

"Master England said to be quick with you. I think he may have actually fallen for you." Russia voiced seductively.

Before you could respond, he pulled you into a long, smooth kiss and slid into you. It was almost too big but he forced it in. He pulled his lips away while you wrapped your arms around him.

"Mmm, so tight." he purred into your ear.

You quickly adjusted before he pulled out halfway and rammed in again. He pumped harder and harder, starting to rock the bed. You held him tighter, taking each and every thrust. You melted as he started hitting your special spot, slamming his giant member against it as hard as possible. You were in complete bliss. While screaming his name, you came onto his huge length. The bed started to crack as he pounded into you. Moments later, he yelled your name and arched his back as he came. After a few weaker thrusts, he pulled out and laid next to you. Suddenly, the bed frame broke, and the mattress fell to the floor. You were panting and laying completely still as he fell half asleep next to you.

"S-so... wh-w-what wh-where you t-talking abo-about..." you took a deep breath."En-England likes m-me?"

"Hmm?" he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked a you. "Oh yes, Master England has a crush on you. He acts as though he really likes you when he sees you."

"C-could of fooled m-me." you responded quickly.

You sighed and started falling asleep. Once you awoke, you felt someone carrying you. Warm lips touched yours in a passionate kiss before your eyes fluttered open. When he pulled his head away, you saw England and blushed.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked as he carried you to who knows where.

You nodded and nuzzled your head into his chest, making him blush a bit.

"Don't try to escape anymore, okay love?" He gave you a peck on the cheek.

You just nodded and clung to him. Moments later, he set you on the couch in his living room, and France and Canada walked in carrying two plates of delicious looking food. You noticed the bandages on France's chest, but stayed silent.

"Thanks." England grabbed the plates and gave you one. "Now go do whatever." he leaned in close to you and whispered, "After this, we can have the entire day to fuck."

"You really do like me!" you exclaimed quickly before slamming your head onto the table next to the couch.

"I-I do not!" he grabbed you head off of the table and set it gently on the couch, so you were laying back. "And don't hurt yourself like that."

"Then why do you act so caring sometimes, and why haven't you given me the potion? I know you gave me one, but I am completely sure that it's not he same as the potin affecting the other countries."

"B-because-" he was interrupted by France. "It seems like mon cher is in love."

"N-no!"

"Yes, and it reminds me of when we got together. Ah, so sweet." added Canada.

"Will you-"

"I hope he doesn't hurt her like you did to me." France smirked at Canada.

"Just shut-"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't love it!" teased Canada.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" England was furious.

He had flames pouring from his hands as he glared at the two. They stared back, pale white and clinging to eachother. He pointed to the door before they quickly ran out. You sat, scared, watching the entire scene, and clinging to your seat. He sat back down next to you.

"I need to relieve some stress." he growled.

Within an instant, he grabbed your arm and dragged you to the bedroom before throwing you on the bed and yelling out the door for more girls. You noticed that Bellesym wasn't tied to the bed anymore. Before you could ask, England waved his hand and Bellesym appeared on the bed.

"Shit." she saw her hands was tied to the headboard. "let me go you stupid fucker!"

England smirked and grabbed his box of sex toys. He put a gigantic vibrating dildo into Bellesym and turned it on high.

"I love to hear you scream." he said seductively before turning to you. "And now it's your turn."

With a little spell, your wrists were tied to the headboard on the other side of the bed. He grabbed another dildo and shoved it into you, turning it on high and watching you flail your limbs. After a moment, a few girls walked in. There was Ukraine, Taiwan, and Hungary. They walked to the bed, sat between you and Bellesym, and made sexy poses and such. England licked his lips and crawled onto the bed between them. As you thrusted your hips from the dildo, he pounded the three girls into the bed, each harder than the last. By the time he finished, the three girls were cuddling with him and they fell asleep together. Just moments later, France and Canada walked in. Canada untied you, while France untied Bellesym.

"Are you okay?" they asked you both.

You and Bellesym nodded as they led you out.

"Don't worry Choranae, the aren't actually affected either." assured Bellesym.

You sighed. "That's good... I just wish I knew if England rally does like me or not."

Bellesym sweatdropped. "E-England likes you?"

"Oui oui." responded France. "He is head over heels for her."

Bellesym just stared at you for a moment. "Is that... a good thing?"

"I don't think so... I think it just means that he'll be even more forceful of me staying..." you replied sadly.

"But he cares for you." stated Canada. "And that means he would want to actually hurt you, unlike us."

You just listened and nodded as you followed them to the guest bedrooms.

After a few moments, you decided to ask a question that's been bothering you a bit. "Why is everyone naked?"

"I think it's so he can skip the few seconds of removing clothes, or so he can grope you whenever, wherever." Bellesym shuddered at the last comment, probably from something he did to her.

"Well, think it's because everyone is so sexy." France giggled.

The three of you rolled your eyes.

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Okay, thanks, and yeah. I wanna punch England in the face sometimes, but he's too adoribles. XD (but not as adoribles as Mafia Romano)_

_Invaderhunter65: Thanks. :3_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_P.S. MAFIA ROMANO! is suuuuper cute! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

After getting a snack and heading to the living room, you all watched some TV together. When the first few shows ended, France and Canada left to their room, and Bellesym fell asleep on a couch next to yours. Suddenly, England walked into the room, sat over your lap, one knee on each side, and pulled you into a kiss.

Once his soft lips parted from yours, he said, "I love you. I didn't at first, but after a while, you started to seem... really really cute." he pulled you into another kiss. "I love you so much... more than anyone else in the world."

You stared in confusion.

He sighed. "I was only with those other girls because I didn't want to hurt you." he brushed his hand on your cheek. "I was mad, and violent. I wanted to save you from the pain."

You sighed. "Arthur, you're a lunatic." He looked at you sadly as you continued. "You may be cute, but your crazier than Russia."

His face darkened. "Why...?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to torture me like this?"

You glared at him. "I don't torture you, you're the one torturing me and my friends!"

He pinned you on the couch. "Look, I want you more than anyone or anything so I'll release your friends, but I'm not letting them take you away, like they did with Bellesym."

"Do you still like Bellesym?"

"Hell no. I never did, but that's why I'm very reluctant to give you up. It would break my heart. Please... please never leave me..." he wrapped his arms around you, clinging to you.

"Um..." you were speechless. "A-are you sure th-that you l-like me? Is it just lust?"

"I'm sure it's not just lust. I want to be with you, to care for you and help you when you need it." he held you even tighter.

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trap?" you asked warily.

He sighed and looked at you sadly. "I will release your friends... okay?"

Your eyes went wide. "R...really?"

"Yes... just promise me...Promise me... that you won't leave." you felt a tear in your hair as he kissed your forehead.

"A...Arthur..." you looked at him sadly and sighed. "Fine... but you have to release all of them, and remove the potion from everyone, including me."

He stared blankly at you. "Choranae... the potion wore off a few days ago on you."

You were shocked. "R-really?! B-but... you're so cute..."

His eyes went wide. "Really? You think I'm cute? That surprises me. Mostly because it's coming from the cutest thing alive."

Your face flushed as he came in for a loving, smooth, and very great kiss. You almost fainted as he kissed you down your neck.

"Ewe..."

You both looked up to see Bellesym, awake and glaring at England.

"It's a trap." she stared into England's eyes with pure hatred. "It' nice to want your friends to be okay, but you should be careful. He's making it up, and the potion is still on you."

You looked at her, then back at England. You stared deep into his eyes. At first they showed kindness and care, but then you saw deep in his heart, anger, lust, and frustration. You backed away, fell off of the couch, almost hitting your head on a small table, ran to Bellesym and sat next to her.

England growled. "You bitch!" he stood up in front of Bellesym. "You..."

"Just doing my job." she sneered as she glared at him.

"I promised to release you and the others, what more do I have to do to prove it to you?!"

"Oh, I don't know... tell us what your plan is?"

England's eyes had a glint of fire in them. "The only thing I'm planning is a wedding for me and Choranae."

You curled up into a ball on the other end of the couch as they continued to fight, until you heard a small scream. You looked up to see England throw Bellesym across the room. She laid completely still, besides for a little bit of moment, hopefully breathing. A stream of bloody ran down her head. That's when you lost it.

"You can hurt me..." you glared at him and stood up next to the couch. "...But when you hurt my friends, that's when you've crossed the line." A dark aura engulfed you. "I'm going to murder you..."

"N-now w-w-wait a second, love, y-you don't w-want to do this." he backed away slowly.

Your aura grew until half of the room was engulfed. "Oh yes I fucking do..."

Within seconds, you were chasing him around the house with a giant bagette. You found him at a dead end, inside the kitchen. He was up against the counter, shaking with fear. He had tried many spells on you during the chase, but they were all reflected. Before he could run off, you pushed him onto the counter, and shoved the bagette up his ass. He screamed in pain.

"Ch-Choranae...P-please s-s-stop!" he whined.

You shoved it in farther, as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly, you heard the door behind you and saw that it was America.

"Choranae!" he ran in and hugged you.

You instantly felt better and hugged him back. "Alfred..." Tears started to fall from your eyes as he held you tightly. "Did you get help?"

"Yeah, they're in the other parts of the house helping everyone else." he pulled you into a kiss. "I missed you so much..."

"Hello?! Country with bread up his ass here!" England yelled angrily, still crying a bit.

"Oh, did you help Bellesym?!" you exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah. She'll be in the hospital for a few days, but she'll be fine." he smiled warmly at you. "I missed you, too."

"P-Please!..." England fell onto the floor.

"Oh." America looked at him. "How long have you been here?"

"Who's helping you?" you asked quickly.

"Well, I went to your house and found this guy named Tamama, and when I told him what happened to you, he got his friends and they came to help free you."

"Really?!" you were overjoyed.

"Yeah. Actually, he was pissed when he found out. Though, he's probably more worried about never having your sweets again." America sweatdropped.

"You asses..." whined England.

Suddenly, Tamama bursted through the door. "Choranae!" he jumped onto you for a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Don't worry Tamama, as soon as I finish killing this guy..." you pointed to England. "...I'll make your orders, plus more."

"Yay!" he smiled cutely. "Can I murder him too?"

You smiled "I've got a idea, why don't we all get him?"

Later on, after all the countries were freed, England was put in the same room, but with extra special protection.

"What do you mean 'extra special protection'?" England asked as you, the only one currently in the room, walked closer to him.

You pointed above him. "You can see faeries right? Well, my sweet faeries aren't just for help in the kitchen."

He looked above him and saw a few faeries swirling around in a patterned formation. "Y-you have sweet faeries?"

"Yeah, and that's why you couldn't attack me when I chased after you." you glared at him angrily. "And just to make sure that you'll never do something like this ever again, I'm going to put a curse on you." you smirked as he started shaking. "The moment you leave this room, you will be cursed with 'soft touch'. It will make you unable to to touch anyone with too much force without being hurt yourself."

"...Can I still touch myself?..." he asked in a voiced just barely loud enough for you to hear.

You sweatdropped. "Uhh... yeah..."

_Stay tuned to see what they do to him as punishment. :D_

_Reviews:  
_

_Miki-ch23: *drools at Mafia Romano* Yeah, there are only so many mafia roma pics out there. *sigh* XD  
_

_Guest: BECAUSE IT'S A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE WHEN I'M SICK AND CAN'T ACCESS ANY COMPUTERS! But thanks for liking enough to threaten me. XD  
_

_Lacy: Yeah, England is nice in... pretty much every other fanfiction. XD  
_

_Silverfeather the Swift: Thankies. :3  
_

_In the next chapter, I will also unveil the name of the new story I'm going to write. I'm am going to try and make a TRUE every male country in Hetalia x reader. I would do every country, but I don't know how to do yuri. XD  
_

_Thankies for reading/reviewing!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_For people who've already read this, the author's note was changed below._

"You know, you're lucky." you teased England. "Only the countries you hurt closely are allowed in here right now."

He gulped and looked down. Bellesym and Germany walked in.

"We'll take it from here." said Germany as an aura of darkness came over him.

You walked out the door, shaking a bit from the aura. Bellesym stayed back while Germany took out a riding crop. He walked up to England, brung is arm up, and hit him as hard as he possibly could. England flinched from the pain, and tears formed in his eyes.

"B-Bellesym... p-p-please...s-save...me..." he whined as Germany hit him a few more times. "Pleeeeease..."

"Wait." Bellesym ran up to Germany who stared at her in shock.

"You're, helping him?"

She grabbed the riding crop. "No, I just want to try it."

Germany grinned and stepped back while England flinched and prepared for the attack. Bellesym swung as hard as she could, hitting England until he fainted. While she was taking a moment to breath, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a bulge pressed against her back.

"Let's get out of here." Germany whispered into her ear, before carrying her out of the room.

After a while, England awoke again. America was at the other end of the room, glaring at him angrily.

"A-America?..." voiced England, still a bit dazed.

"You used my girlfriend..." he stomped closer to England, breaking the floor with every footstep.

England went wide eyed, so scared that he amost wet his pants... again.

"You put a potion on my friends..." closer. "Used me and the other allies..." closer. "Raped every girl country..." even closer.

"A...A-America..." he stammered. "C-calm d-d-down..."

America stomped so hard, there was a trail of rubble from the door to England. America's face was darkened as he glared at England.

"You ass... You're not going to make it out of here alive." He readied his fist while England mentally prepared to die.

He waited a few seconds before he opened an eye and saw you holding America back.

"Can we pleeeease make him suffer?" you asked as he lowered his arm.

"Hmm... I guess so." he blushed. "What were you thinking?"

"I want hurt him first." you said quickly.

America smiled and nodded. "Fine."

You slapped him as hard as you could. His face turned red. You slapped once more, and he started to bleed. You slapped him a few more times. After a moment, you noticed a bulge growing in his pants. Curious, you slapped him once more. He moaned and wet his pants. You just sighed and let America torture him.

Once most of England's blood was gone, and his face was almost completely messed up, you both decide to leave. While leaving, you heard him one last time.

"I love you, Choranae."

_There's the ending... Is it good?_

_MEEEEYAAAAHNNNOOOOOO! I shouldn't be worried about that!  
_

_Edit: The new story will be called:_

_Hetalia X Reader: Caged Bird  
_

_For The people who read this before: I was going to do a story called Reality Check, but I decided that it would be too hard so I made a replacement... Caged Bird. I hope you all like it.  
_

_The first chapter should be out by the end of the week, Friday hopefully.  
_

_Reviews:_

_Lacy: Thankies. I will keep on writing. It's fun to make people happy with one of my stories for once. :3  
_

_Guest: ...O.O... I was actually kidding about the yuri. If I ever do anything yaoi or yuri, It'll be in a different story marked with either Yaoi: Story Title, or Yuri: Story Title, instead of Hetalia X Reader: Story Title.  
_

_Miki-chi23:... Um... I...I guess if you want to? If people request it, then I guess I could try it, though I'd probably do better with the ones that are usually boys.  
_

_Silverfeather the Swift: Yayz! I write funny stuffs! :3  
_

_Thankies for reading/ reviewing! :3  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Feel free to talk to Bellesym on facebook as Nora Bellesym Daniels.

www

.facebook

.com

/missy.

zomclas


End file.
